


Table For One

by AClusterOfFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Earl is disillusioned, Gen, I don't know why I bothered posting this, I wrote this at college, Sadness, Song Inspired, The Moonlite All-Nite Diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClusterOfFandoms/pseuds/AClusterOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl goes to the Moonlite All-Nite Diner and sits at a table for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table For One

Earl walked into the Moonlite All-Nite Diner and sat at a table by himself. The diner wasn't empty, but it wasn't full either and nobody looked at him as he entered. The waiter brought him a drink that he hadn't asked for but thought about silently and repeatedly. He had several more drinks that night, sat staring out of the window. 

He had a great job, a great wife and kids and this town which he'd known for his whole life. He had the scouts- and maybe he even had Cecil again. But still here he was, getting drunk by himself and almost crying in public. Almost. 'I'm not drunk, I just miss being young' he thought to himself. He had been 19 for so long, and then he was grown up. He yearned to be 19 again, but what he wanted most was for someone to acknowledge that he'd been 19 for years. For Cecil to acknowledge that, and for Cecil to tell him what year they graduated. They were so close as kids. Now he had no one who knew him, not really. He had his wife, who he loved dearly, and his children who he loved just as much, but none of them knew him. He'd built up walls and cast them out, and he could never really take them down again. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he'd find if they ever did come down. He'd been this other person, this not-Earl for so long now, was there any point in even thinking about his old self?  Maybe this could be the real him.

Just then, Cecil walked past the window and cheerily waved. He pointed to his chest and then to the table using a universal gesture to ask 'can a I join you?' Earl nodded and smiled as his friend came in and sat in front of him. Whether he was this new Earl or an old one, Cecil would do his best for him. The radio host had been reeducated so often, he didn't blame him for not remembering graduation. He didn't blame him for anything, he was just Cecil, and sitting here with him was good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Earl and his friendship with Cecil and this version of Earl is like my baby. Inspired by Table For One by Passenger because that's a good song.


End file.
